Delquesne
by JulietasemRomeu
Summary: Miami é uma cidade quente, inclusive para dois apaixonados.


Nome: Delquesne

Sinopse: Miami é uma cidade quente, inclusive para dois apaixonados.

- Call, Hey! – Chama Eric

- Oi Eric – Diz Calleigh com um sorriso no rosto ao ver quem lhe chamava.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento depois do trabalho?

- Pode ser – Ela olha no seu relógio de pulso e ver que falta pouco tempo pra largar. – Pode me esperar? Largo daqui a meia hora. É só o tempo de organizar umas coisas.

- Aguardo sim, tchau.

Ela se dirige a sala de evidência onde tem que catalogar as provas de um caso. Para muitos esse caso pode não ser tão importante pelo fato de não ser famoso. Mas para eles CSIs são tudo, ainda mais para Horatio Caine que preza a justiça acima de tudo. Um garoto, 14 anos, foi baleado em um dos bairros pobres de Miami. Logo se diz que foram gangues, mas na verdade foi o vizinho que simplesmente não gostava dele por ele não entrar em brigas e não andar "com a turma" do seu bairro. O vizinho tem 19 anos, perde a vida ele e o menino de 14.

Calleigh ficou um tanto mexida com o caso, - porque as pessoas matam por tão pouco? – Ela pensava enquanto catalogava a bala que incriminava o cara. Terminado de fazer isso, saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao lock, onde foi trocar de roupa. Colocou um vestido e um salto. Depois se dirigiu ao elevador, não sabia onde estava Eric, ela não o viu no caminho, mas pensava em ligar para ele para saber onde estava.

Quando chegou à entrada do Departamento de Criminalística, ele estava lá, parado lhe olhando. Ela caminhou até ele. Ela sorria mais uma vez, adorava o jeito que ele a fazia sentir. Tão viva, tão amada. Começaram a sair recentemente, mas tenho quase certeza que sempre houve algo, no mínimo uma química. Todas as indiretas, todos os olhares trocados, isso tinha que acontecer. Poderia ser destino, ou não. Na verdade não importa, não para eles.

- Vamos no meu carro? – Pergunta Eric.

- Pode ser, mas o meu vai ficar aqui?

- Qual o problema? Amanhã você volta comigo – Com um sorriso insinuador

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia, ninguém sabe sobre nós. Não podem descobrir assim.

- Tudo bem, decidimos isso depois.

Eles vão caminhando em direção ao carro.

Eric entra no carro, no lado do motorista e Calleigh logo ao seu lado. Ele para de falar e fica um tempo parado, Call notando a sua mudança, pergunta – o que foi?

- É que eu estava pensando em algo, mas deixa pra lá, vamos!

- Fala Eric, você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- É que eu não sei se você vai aceitar, talvez seja ousado demais.

- Fale, eu gosto do ousado. – Ela sorriu

- Que tal sexo no carro? Aqui? Agora?

Calleigh levanta uma sobrancelha

- Eu sei, não deveria ter mencionado.

- Não Eric, não é isso. Eu não acho uma má ideia na verdade. Junta o útil, agradável ao perigoso.

- E dizem que o perigoso é mais gostoso

- Dizem? – Ela pergunta.

- Eu digo – E começa a beija-la, mas estavam nos bancos da frente. – Primeiro as damas – Eric aponta para trás e sorri maroto

- Claro cavalheirismo conta. – Ela vai para trás e logo após ele faz o mesmo.

Ele a pega com uma mão pela nuca e a outra nas suas costas enquanto as mãos dela vão entorno do seu pescoço. Ela para o beijo.

- O que foi? Ele pergunta confuso. – Podemos parar se quiser. – Ele não querendo desrespeitá-la ou fazer qualquer coisa contra sua vontade.

- É só que... E se alguém ver? Podemos pegar suspensão ou ser demitidos!

- O vidro do carro estará embaçado demais para isso – sorriu malicioso.

**Contado por Calleigh – **

Começamos lentamente, dizendo palavras doces e com beijos mais apaixonados. Logo o calor nos consumiu, o desejo um pelo outro não permitia tal coisa. Eric me sentou no banco mais para perto dele, ele ficou sentado na minha frente, encima de mim, meu salto alcançava o teto, não era uma posição confortável, mas tudo valia a pena naquele momento. Ele me agarrou pelas coxas, examinou todo o meu corpo com os olhos e sorriu de lado lentamente, era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Meus olhos imploravam pela sua boca colada a minha e ele atendeu meu pedido grudando nossos lábios e logo invadindo minha boca com sua língua quente.

O ajudei a tirar sua roupa rapidamente, mas ao que parece não deixamos de se beijar nem por um segundo e senti uma corrente elétrica diferente passar pelo meu corpo ao ver seu membro ereto.

Ele me abraçou, distribuindo mordidas pelo meu pescoço, enquanto me penetrava lentamente eu mordia seus ombros para reprimir meus gemidos, ficamos assim até chegar ao êxtase juntos.

**- Fim do POV dela**

- Eu vou voltar pra casa, te vejo amanhã – diz Calleigh não querendo ser vista pela equipe com ele, pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Okay, mas antes um beijo – Fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

Calleigh ri com a cena, ele a puxa, se beijam e ela vai embora.

Pela manhã no LAB

Calleigh recebeu uma bala pra processar, já estava fazendo seu trabalho logo cedo. Eric já tinha chegado como era normal, mas seu trabalho foi em campo por isso não se encontraram.

Após algumas horas ele aparece em sua sala com um sorriso no rosto e um brinco na mão.

- Eu acho que você perdeu isso ontem à noite, NO CARRO – Ele fala, dando ênfase.

Ela pega o brinco e sorri para ele enquanto ele sorri maroto e sai da sala para resolver mais um caso do DEPARTAMENTO DE CRIMINALÍSTICA FORENSE.


End file.
